Barry
by MakeItSoWesley
Summary: Frankie reveals what he and Nina plan to name their baby.


**AN: I guess I'll keep doing this? If you have any ideas for something you'd like to see in my own little universe here, let me know with a review or PM and I'll see what I can do.**

Sunday night family dinners had become Saturday night dinners the first time Jane Rizzoli's plane back to Quantico had been cancelled due to mechanical failure and Jane had to drive the eight hours to ensure she made it back in time to teach her Monday 10am. If she had been scheduled for 8am she would barely have made it, but as it happened she had slept on the couch in her office for two hours before she was interrupted by the front desk calling her office phone and telling her she had a delivery. Jane still didn't know how Maura had pulled it off, probably some form of magic, but a nice young man had delivered her two large coffees, some yogurt, and a box of glazed donuts. A computer generated note from the store indicated that she was to eat the yogurt first, signed with a sad computer generated heart. And since Maura wasn't there, Jane went to stuff a donut in her face when her phone buzzed with a text _**Yogurt first, Jane.**_ and Jane surmised wizardry again at how Maura knew.

But Maura always knew.

 _ **Okay. :(**_ But Maura had only texted back a heart, and Jane knew that that computer generated heart was infinitely more beautiful than the one on the card from the bakery.

Since that unfortunate incident Maura had insisted that the family dinners be switched to Saturday's and luckily their family had agreed easily. Jane still left Boston on Sunday, but usually it was a midmorning flight, so if she were not able to fly out, at least the drive would have her in Quantico Sunday night so she could sleep.

TJ had to come in his baseball uniform because it happened right after practice, but no one really cared, much less the nine year old. Tommy and his wife Christine, and their baby girl Angie were happy to be there as usual even if Tommy still sometimes forgot to take off his whistle from his assistant coach position.

Ron and Angela were always happy to be there as well. Angela had moved out of Maura's guest house shortly after Ron proposed, but they hadn't gone far as Ron had purchased them a house just a couple of blocks away from both Maura's house and Tommy's house so she could be around to help with TJ and her namesake. Joann, Ron's daughter, came every now and then with her husband and kids, but apparently his equally Boston Italian family had weekly dinners that fell on Saturday's. It had been nice when they could come every week, but everyone understood the importance of family.

Vince and Kiki were always there as well, and every now and then Vince would drag along whatever stray he found that week and try to pawn it off on one of the guests, but no one ever took him up on the offer. It didn't seem to bother either Vince or Kiki.

Cailin would drop by sometimes, if she was in Boston, and Hope had also made an appearance once. Constance and Arthur came to the first dinner when Angela had thrown them an engagement dinner, but their schedules rarely allowed them to take up the open invitation. Though Maura had been mending the fences with both of her adoptive parents recently, it was difficult for them to be in Boston at the same time.

And unless Frankie was busy chasing down a lead or in the field, he was there with his heavily pregnant wife Nina. Even if he was out on a case, he would stop by and say hi to everyone while he dropped Nina off.

All in all, Jane couldn't be happier about the arrangement. She knew that she would be coming home to Boston soon, to her family, and to Maura but that was still 17 family dinner's away. Not that she was counting.

Or that she had a count down on her desk at work. And in her kitchen at her apartment in Quantico.

But she wasn't counting.

She had wanted to leave right at the end of her 14 month contract with the FBI, but that would have put her halfway through one of the 12 week sessions, and after discussing it with Maura she knew that she should finish her commitment to that cohort and see their training through, so she was staying the additional seven weeks to finish her sessions with that class and then come back to Boston.

She had put feelers out in Boston about returning to some kind of work, but she hadn't heard anything yet. Maura had assured Jane that it wasn't necessary for her to return to work immediately, that Jane could attend school if she wanted, or take some classes. Maura had even referred to Jane being an "Award Wife," and just tilted her head to the side in confusion when Jane had laughed and tried to explain what a "Trophy Wife" was. "Isn't that what I said," was the response which just made Jane laugh harder. There were rumours around BPD that an instructor position would be available soon at the academy, and Jane spoke to Cavanaugh about it when he offered her the detective position again, and he said he would look into it for her.

While the thought of returning to the field was appealing to Jane, she knew that she didn't want to return to that life. She loved it, but didn't want to take the risks that were associated with it anymore. She wanted to come home at the end of the day, home to Maura and their house, and she wanted to not feel in danger again. She knew that she could make lieutenant in a couple of years, she had the experience and ability, but it was the intervening years in the field that bothered her. She had something to live for now besides the job.

This is what she wanted. Ron, Angela, Tommy, Christine, Vince, and Kiki were playing a game of cards at the table laughing and having a good time. TJ was playing a video game in the living room with Nina who had been instructed to take it easy, so was sitting on the couch beside her nephew.

And her Maura was off to the side sitting with baby Angie cradled in her arms, the current smallest Rizzoli nestled into Maura's chest, a small chubby fist full of expensive silk blouse and the other wrapped in Maura's hair. Jane knew that if she got within hearing distance of them Maura would be whispering some age appropriate science mumbo jumbo to Angie, and whenever she did catch Maura doing it Jane's heart melted a little bit as the blush rose in Maura's cheeks.

Grabbing another beer she walked out the side door into the backyard, smiling at her family as they laughed and joked together. She hadn't noticed that Frankie had followed her until she turned to sit on the porch swing and he cleared his throat.

"Hey Janie," Jane couldn't help but feel that he seemed nervous.

"Hey little brother," she slid over on the seat and offered it to him.

He sat down roughly and began to swing them with his legs, fiddling with the label on his own bottle of beer.

"What's up Frankie?" She asked, reaching over to pat his shoulder.

He offered her a small smile and swallowed a couple times before beginning "There's something I need to talk to you about Janie."

The tone of his voice and his body indicated that he was a bit afraid of having this conversation and Jane had to push down her interrogation instincts and let him handle this how he wanted to, this was her baby brother not some suspect that she needed to grill to get the answer.

They sat in silence for a little while, Frankie still pushing the swing back and forth, both of them slowly drinking their beers. It was late spring in Boston, so the air was cool but not enough to bother either of the siblings as they sat in a not uncomfortable silence.

Just as Jane thought that Frankie might not say anything, he blurted out "it's a boy."

"What? Frankie, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" And she was, Frankie and Nina would be wonderful parents.

"Ma doesn't know yet, please don't tell her." Frankie added quickly, looking over at Jane.

Just then a burst of laughter erupted from the open door, and both Frankie and Jane laughed when they heard Maura shushing the group. A smattering of apologies could be heard as the laughter petered to giggles.

"She's a good aunt, that Maura." Frankie said, and Jane's heart swelled. She and Maura hadn't discussed having children recently, but knew that with their ages they would prefer to adopt rather than birth children. This family was made of adopted aunt's and uncles, so bringing in an adopted child would be just as easy as the rest of their family could be.

"Yeah she is."

"Have you and Maura talked about having kids? I mean I know you're not married yet, but I - I, uh." Frankie had begun stuttering and Jane turned to give him her full attention.

"We've talked about it, yeah." Jane had been a little bit surprised at how easily her family accepted the change in their relationship when they announced it. Angela had grilled Jane for a full thirty minutes about whether or not it was actually a surprise or if Jane and Maura had been keeping it a secret from her. Jane hadn't be at all surprised that her mother had been offended at a potential secret withheld from her, rather than the fact that Jane was going to marry Maura. Once Angela had been assured that it was as new to them as it was to her, she had just gathered the both roughly in her arms, applied a kiss to each of their temples and moved back around the island to continue making them dinner.

"Why, what's up Frankie?"

"Well, Janie, the thing is, I mean, uh..." Frankie was stuttering and mumbling into his beer again.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I want to name him Barry." It was whispered so low.

Jane's heart stopped. It took her breath away.

And suddenly the image of Barry Frost burst into her mind and the memories of Barry, the good and the bad, raced through her thoughts. She thought of Barry often. What he would think about her now, her relationship with Maura, how his smile could light a room, how his frown made Jane want to ruin whatever it was that made him frown, a million different things that were so much less than the whole that was Barry Frost threatened to drown her in the memories.

And then she started breathing again.

"Barry," she took in a shaky breath and reached to grasp Frankie's hand.

"I already talked to his moms and his dad, and Vince, and Nina and everyone thought it was a good idea, but he was your partner and friend first and I didn't want to not let you have the chance to name your own kid Barry, I don't even know if you want to name your kid Barry but when I found out he was a boy it was the only thing that felt right, you know, but if you don't want-" Jane had allowed Frankie to ramble through his thoughts but cut him off at that by pulling him into a fierce hug, not even trying to stop the tears from rolling down her face.

They stayed that way for a while, until Jane felt she could speak without bursting into sobs, "I think it's a wonderful idea, Frankie."

When the festivities were over for the night, their family trickled out the door slowly, the conversation at the entryway not allowing anyone to escape its grasp easily. When Nina hugged Jane, the taller woman whispered "thank you," into her ear and Nina pulled back with a smile, "He told you?" Jane just nodded and hugged Nina again. "Can I tell Maura?" She asked still embracing Nina. Nina just smiled and took Frankie's offered hand as they walked out to their car.

After everyone was gone, Maura asked "do you want a drink? Wine, beer, or maybe tea?" and leaned up to give Jane a kiss.

"Tea would be nice, thanks." Maura squeezed her hand and kissed her again, something Jane would never tire of.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll join you in a minute."

Jane watched Maura walk into the kitchen, and made her way to the living room where she removed a picture from the bookshelf and say on the couch, the tears building in her eyes and threatening to fall.

Frost looked out of the picture, his familiar megawatt smile on full display, reaching his eyes. His arms were wrapped around Jane and Maura, while Vince and Frankie were in the background making funny faces at the camera. The familiar backdrop of the Dirty Robber blurred but unmistakable.

The tears in Jane's eyes did fall when she could immediately remember when the picture had been taken. She remembered the comforting weight of Barry's arm around her should, the subtle but spicy scent of his cologne that lingered, and the way his laugh could boom thunderously. When a sob racked her body, Maura was at her side in almost an instant.

"Jane, honey, what's wrong?" The smaller woman asked as she wrapped her arms around Jane, picture frame and all.

Jane was crying silently now and allowed Maura to rock her as she did baby Angie, believing that it was as comforting to her as it had been to the baby.

Maura was also quiet, breaking the silence to whisper softly to Jane interspersing soft kisses to Jane's head or lips or wherever she could reach.

When Jane was calm, but still allowing the tears to fall, she eased herself from her home in Maura's neck to look fully at the woman she loved so deeply. "I don't remember when this was taken." She said it quietly, almost with no sound, irrationally afraid that saying it any louder would somehow disgrace her memories of Frost.

Maura gently tugged the frame from Jane's fingers, one arm still holding Jane to her chest tightly, "It was taken shortly after Frankie made Vice. You hadn't had a case in nearly 11 days, and if I recall correctly," Jane smiled, Maura recalled everything correctly, "Barry said that if I 'didn't get my butt to the Dirty Robber, I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you there myself.' I didn't much care for the language, but I did allow him to take my arm and lead me."

Maura relinquished the photo, and Jane gripped it tighter to her chest.

"Is that why you're crying? Because you couldn't remember when the photo was taken?"

Jane nodded and said, "Frankie and Nina are having a boy," she eased herself out of Maura's arms as the tea kettle began whistling. Maura left quickly, and Jane placed the picture frame on the coffee table, grabbing a couple of tissues to clean her face.

Maura returned with two steaming mugs and Jane savored the sweetness of the honey that Maura added. Maura fit herself under Jane's arm as they both sipped their tea, simply enjoying being with each other for a moment.

"They're going to name him Barry," Jane said as Maura was lifting her mug for another pull of tea, but her movements stalled as Jane could see the understanding cross her features. Tears also gathered in Maura's eyes as she resumed drinking her tea and they sat in silence for another moment.

"Does that upset you?" Maura asked quietly, reaching for her own tissue.

"No, god no, Maur' I think it's wonderful." And she did.

"I agree. I don't think I had ever lost someone I was close to until Barry. I mean I knew people who had passed away, and I am surrounded by death every day." Maura took a steadying breath and Jane wrapped her arm around the smaller tighter, drawing her more fully into her chest. "But never someone that I considered a friend. Someone that I loved, I mean."

"Frankie was worried that I wouldn't want him to because he thought that I would want to name my own kid Barry."

"Would you have?"

"I'd thought about it, but no, probably not. I loved him. No, I still love him. But I don't think I would have."

"Well, if we adopt the children will probably already have names. If we decided to conceive, then I think we can choose whatever we want. I'm sure there being two Barry Rizzoli's would be okay with everyone."

"Children? As in plural? As in multiple? Like more than one?" Jane asked with a laugh.

Maura responded with her own laugh, leaning up and kissing Jane. Their lips remained together for a while, tears and sadness leaving their bodies.

When they broke apart, Maura leaned back down and rested her face in Jane's neck, pressing her lips against them softly, "I want three children Jane, you know that."

"And we'll have them Maura, I promise."

Jane removed both of their now empty mugs to the coffee table and lifted Maura into her lap where they proceeded to make out like teenagers.


End file.
